The yows: The Big Red Monster
by pandaloser339
Summary: Felix is running from something...but what


Felix ran, he ran fast and far, far into the woods far from the niceland apartment far from the nicelanders and more importantly far from his pursuer, but alas not far/fast enough for he did not need to look back to know that his pursuer was not to far behind him, but still with the distance he put between him and his chaser he still had a pretty good chance of escape...at least that's what he told him self "_oh my land_" felix thought "_maybe if i keep going i can lose him through the trees"_. It wouldn't work and he knew it, he could try to hide but that accomplish nothing his pursuer would knock down ever tree if that was what it took to have the handyman in his clutches.

Felix lean against a tree panting and catching his breath "_maybe i could out run him and then_- "oh Felix" his pursuer called, Felix's head immediately shot up as he could see his chaser quickly closing the gap between him and Felix with a sinister smile on his face that caused Felix to tremble a bit.

Felix quickly burst into a sprint which was foolish because his brain knew he should save his strength for his inevitable fate, but that didn't stop his gut from taking over his instincts. he began to run but he was slower then when started and he knew if this kept up his pursuer would catch him in no time. but that thought was abruptly stopped by him tripping on a branch,tripping,then falling forward face planting into the cool night grass "uh oh" Felix gasped wiping stray blades of grass and dirt from his face "i need to get up and run before-Felix was interrupted by heavy footsteps, he quickly look over his shoulder to see his pursuer was mere feet away from him and closing in on him pretty fast, "oh jiminy jaminy come on think fix it think" Felix waded his options and decided that crawling away quickly and hiding behide a tree and hoping for the best while he still had the chance was the ONLY option there was so that's what he did crawled away from the heavy foot steps which seem to get louder with each step and of course were because the chaser was within talking distance but Felix pushed on he was determined not to get caught by his pursuer. but the determination,confidence,hope and the will to push on died when the foot steps stopped RIGHT behind him, when he could feel eyes beaming down upon him he decided to turn over and stare right back at them and face his fate with dignity(or maybe he was hoping that maybe if he submitted without a fight he'd be shown mercy)and stared right back at the larger program dressed in red overalls,orange shirt and no shoes "hello Felix" The villain said with a mischievous smile glinting in the moon light

"oh hel-hello ralph"felix said with a shaky(forced)smile

"tsk tsk tsk it's not nice to run away from people lixie"ralph cooed huskily which made felix grow weak in the knees, good thing he was lying down on the grass

"oh that um i wasn't runing from you i was...i...was...just...um"

"lying"Ralph interrupted"so you ran from me which you knew was not wise and you tried to lie just now for shame felix well enough chit chat we both know what's coming"Ralph cracked his knuckles and walk closer to felix

Felix eyes wided with fear, he backed away from ralph as best he could but soon he found himself backed into a tree and ralph looming over him "no more running felix time to face the music"

"no,no please"Felix pleaded

"begging's cute but won't help, here i am felix The Big Red Monster

"please no"

The...Big...Red...TICKLE MONSTER"Ralph shouted he then jumped felix and proceeded to dig his fingers gently into Felix's sides and tummy causing the handyman to burst into a fit of laughter

"HAHAHAHAHAno plllllllleeeaseHAHAHA RlaphHAHAstopHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"after making chase you all the way out here i think not, besides i'd be worried about round 2 if i were you"Ralph said with a chuckle

"HAHAHAHAHAwhatHAHAHAround tooooHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"yep"

"HAHAHAHAHAoh ralphHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHApleaseHAHAhave mercyHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"sorry lixie but liars don't deserve mercy although getting me to chase you all the way out here far from home where no one can hear you scream and i can do whatever i please to you was a good touch i should thank you but instead i think i'll just tickle you some more"

Ralph continued his torture for a good while. Felix face was red and he was laughing so hard that tears were flowing down his face

"HAHAHAHAHApleaseHAHAHAHARlaphHAHAHAHAi can't HAHAHAHAtake itHAHAHAanymooorrreeHAHAHAH"

"well since you asked so nicely"Rlaph released felix and his laughter slowed down to mere giggles he reached down and wiped the tears from felix's face

"oh my land ralph the honey glows you give me our something awful"Felix blushed

"you know lixie you look so beautiful"Ralph said and Felix blushed even harder

"and you look very handsome ralph"Felix said and Ralph turn a little red himself

"so maybe we should get back to-

"oh no you don't"Ralph interrupted "if you think you can weasel out of this you're very wrong, now then"

Ralph started to remove felix's shirt"RALPH what are you doing "Felix asked

"taking off your shirt"Ralph replied calmly

_"what could he be-oh my land i hope isn't thinking about doing it all the way out here in public on the grass and dirt with no privacy"_Felix thought

"don't worry i'm not planing anything dirty"Ralph said as if reading Felix's mind, and felix was a bit relieved once Felix shirt was off Ralph tucked it in to his backpocket "ready for round 2"Ralph asked with smile

"please ralph don't"Felix begged

"I'll take that as a yes"with that Ralph pin both Felix's arms down with little effort and buried his head in Felix's tummy and blew into it. laughter erupted from Felix even worst then a few moments ago

Felix jerked side to side, thrashed out with legs and feet which didn't accomplish anything given the size difference between the two men, no Felix was at Ralph's complete mercy and they both knew it

"HAHAHAHAHAHnoHAHAHAHAfair you'reHAHAHAHAbigger thenHAHAHAmeeeeeHAHAHAHA"

"you know you love it"Ralph teased then dove right back down and applied the same torturous act even more tears fell from his eyes but they were happy ones and Ralph knew it

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAralph pleasepleasepleaseplease pretty please stoooopHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Hmmm i don't know i kinda like you like this underneath me shirtless and squirmy"

HAHAHAHAHAHAoh pleaseHAHAHAHAralph i can'tHAHAHAHAHAbreathHAHAHAHAi'm sorry i liedHAHAHAHAHAHAHAreallyHAHAHAHAHAHAoh please my handsome RalphyHAHAHAHAlet me goHAHAHAHA

"oh now were sweet talking eh lixie"

"HAHAHAHAHAplease Ralphy"

"hmm fine i guess you learned your lesson"with one more torturous blow on the belly Ralph got up released Felix's arm's picked him up and set him on his lap Felix blushed but didn't say anything Ralph reached into his back pocket took out felix's shirt and gave it to the handyman when Felix was properly dressed he rested his head on Ralph's chest feeling quite exhausted Ralph stroked his hair lovingly and Felix sighed contently

"golly Ralph you sure know how to put the honey glows on someone, what brought the whole torture act on anyway"Felix asked innocently

"dunno sometimes you're just so cute i can't help myself"Ralph answered

Felix blushed and buried his head in Ralph's chest, Ralph chuckled from the sudden shyness they stayed like that for a while listening to the sounds of the night and each others breathing, soon Ralph decided it was time head back since Felix was drooping and starting to fall asleep "come on Felix let's go home before the nicelander think i kidnapped you"Ralph picked Felix up and started towards his and Felix's home carrying Felix's bridal style"Ralph you don't have to carry me i can walk"Felix said a bit hazy as if he just woke up"shoo i don't mind lixie i know how tired you are,just rest and let Ralphy take you home"Felix reached up and planted a kiss on Ralph cheek"you're sweet"Felix mumbled and cuddled up to Ralph and in no time was fast asleep.

Ralph stared down at the sleeping man in his arms he bent and planted a quick kiss on his forehead "i love you felix"Ralph said quietly and resumed the to walk back home with his felix.


End file.
